


Pet

by Blodeuwedd



Series: 30 Fics for 30 years [22]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 01:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1670045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blodeuwedd/pseuds/Blodeuwedd





	Pet

“Hey, Amy, how do you feel about a pet?” Ian felt more than saw Mickey’s death glare. He’d been trying to convince the older man to get a pet, saying how good it’d be for their daughter to have some company. She’d already asked them for a little sister, to which they had said they would think about it, but even if they decided to have another kid, it wouldn’t happen for a while. Ian thought a pet would be a compromise. Maybe a small dog or a cat or even a bunny or a turtle, something small that could fit in their apartment.

Amy looked up from her bowl of cereal, eyes twinkling with excitement.

“A pet? Like, an animal?”

“Yes, what do you say? Daddy and I have been thinking about getting one.”

“ _Daddy_  hasn’t been thinking about anything,  _Gallagher._ ” Mickey often called him by his last name when he was angry. “Speak for yourself.”

“Yes, I want a pet!”

“You do? Which one?”

“See what you’ve done? We’re not getting a pet, Amy.”

“Oh, please, daddy, please can we get a pet?”

“No way.”

“But papa said…”

“Papa needs to learn not to say things he’s not allowed to.”

Ian scrunched his nose, not really apologising. “Come on, Mick, it’ll be fun.”

“It’ll be messy, that’s what it’ll be. And expensive!”

“Please, daddy, please, pretty please!”

“Please, Mickey.”

Mickey sighed, knowing he’d been beaten.

“Alright.” He took a sip of his coffee to repress the hint of smile that threatened to escape his lips.

“Yaaaaaaaaaaay!”

“Awesome! It’ll be okay, Mickey, Amy and I will take very good care of our pet, won’t we Amy?”

“Yes!” The 4-year-old nodded enthusiastically.

“Now, what kind of animal would you like?”

Amy frowned, her chubby face scrunched up in deep thought, small finger tapping her lips. It was the image of cuteness and Ian had to resist laughing at the scene. Suddenly she pointed her finger up, having had an idea. “A giraffe!”

Mickey snorted so hard he spit coffee all over the table.

Two days later, Ian smiled when he got home late and went to check if Amy was all right while she slept. She was clenching in her arms an adorable pink and purple stuffed giraffe.


End file.
